Memories
by Candyroll
Summary: Serpihan ingatan dan usaha untuk mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang. / Songfic


**Memories**

July 09, 2017

 _By Candyroll, Characters by Dreamworks, Payphone by Maroon 5_

Warn : OOC

* * *

Maroon 5 - Payphone

* * *

 _ **I'm at the payphone trying to call home**_

Jack membuang nafas kasar. Hatinya mencelos—usahanya menelepon _dia_ memang berhasil. Namun bagaimanapun dan sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia harusnya tetap sadar bahwa _dia_ tak akan pernah menyadari bahwa itu dirinya yang menelepon.

"Jamie."

" _Halo, dengan Jamie Bennet."_

"Ini aku, Jack Frost."

" _Halo?"_

 _Dia_ tak akan pernah mendengar suaranya.

 _ **All of my change I spent on you**_

Sekali lagi, meski memang mustahil dan _hopeless_ , Jack tak mau menyia-nyiakan apa yang masih dia punya. Satu koin terakhir ia keluarkan dari saku hoodie biru tuanya, memasukkanya ke slot telepon umum dan menekan-nekan nomor yang hendak ia tuju.

Hal yang sama kembali terulang.

 _ **Where have the times gone?**_

Jack melemparkan bola saljunya ke arah anak-anak yang tertawa. Memang tugasnya untuk membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka—dan ia sendiri terhibur karenanya. Sesekali tawanya pecah ketika ada seorang anak yang terjatuh karena lemparan bola salju dari yang lain.

Namun ia menjadi diam seketika—teringat dulu sekali ia pernah tertawa bebas seperti ini akibat seorang anak. Jack mengingatnya lagi.

Bermain dengan seluncur salju.

Membuat kelinci salju yang melompat-lompat di kamar.

Melawan Pitch.

Jack rindu masa-masa itu.

 _ **Baby it's all wrong**_

Bukan _dia_ yang salah sebenarnya—Jack lah yang terlalu berharap. Ia juga seharusnya menyadari takdirnya sebagai Guardian bukan untuk mengingat-ingat masa-masa bahagia dengan seorang anak saja. Banyak anak-anak di masa kini dan masa depan yang menanti untuk membuat kenangan bersamanya.

Tetapi katakan—Jack bisa apa? _Anak itu_ adalah _first believer_ -nya.

 _ **Where are the plans we made for two?**_

Bunny tertawa. "Harusnya kau sadar dia tak akan percaya selamanya, mate."

"Tapi mau gimana lagi—" Jack menatap sedih ke salah satu jendela kamar, "dia sudah janji bakal mengajakku ke kampusnya, lalu makan es krim yang enak disana."

"Oh, c'me on." Bunny mendorong bahu Jack. "Mana dia ingat ucapan ketika dia masih kecil."

"Hahaha," Jack tergelak. "Kau benar."

.

 _ **Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be**_

Saat Jamie Bennet tengah merapikan total barang-barangnya di kamar, ia menemukan coretan-coretan semasa kecilnya yang berisi tokoh dongeng. Kau tahu, seperti Santa, _Tooth Fairy_ , _Easter Bunny_ , dan Sandman.

Ia terkekeh, terpikir betapa besarnya imanjinasinya ketika kecil. Di coret-coretan itu, tampak Jamie cilik tengah bermain-main diantara mereka. Tentu saja Jamie masa kini menjadi terttawa membayangkannya.

Mana ada tokoh dongeng nyata?

Meski ia pernah sekilas merasa tokoh-tokoh dongeng itu nyata, Jamie tetap saja yakin ia bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

Sementara itu, Jack Frost—sang roh musim dingin—menatapnya dari luar jendela.

"Jamie, oh, Jamie. Kau bahkan lupa untuk menggambarku disana."

 _ **It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me**_

Selepas mandi, Jamie terkejut mendapati salah satu kaca jendela kamarnya tampak membeku dengan es yang bermotif indah. Ia menyentuh es itu, menyadari sesuatu tertulis disana.

Jack Frost.

Jamie menaikkan satu alisnya—heran. Siapa yang menulis itu? Apakah Sophie?

Ah, Jamie terkekeh. Tentu saja itu Sophie. Adiknya itu sangat suka dan percaya pada dongeng-dongeng dan takhayul seperti Santa.

Lalu Jamie mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tak kembali mengacuhkan keberadaan tulisan itu.

Sekali lagi, Jack harus tersenyum getir.

 _ **You say it's too late to make it**_

Kali ini, Bunny menatap Jack serius. "Kau harus menyudahi semua ini—semua sudah tidak bisa kembali."

"Tapi," Jack berusaha mengelak, "belum terlambat untuk—"

"Kau."

Bunny menekankan ucapannya sebelum melanjutakan, "—terlambat."

 _ **But is it too late to try?**_

Meski begitu, Jack tak akan menyerah.

Ia tetap dan selalu akan mencoba.

 _ **And in our time that you wasted all of our bridges burned down**_

Jamie benar-benar tak mengingat siapa itu Jack Frost. Sekuat dan sesering apapun Jack mencoba, anak itu sudah tak dapat melihatnya.

Karena ia tak mempercayainya lagi.

Dan rasanya—Bunny benar, itu semua sia-sia.

 _ **I've wasted my nights**_

Siang berganti malam. Jamie menguap lebar dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya setelah ia menggosok gigi—itupun atas perintah ibunya. Mata coklatnya menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata.

Dan sosok roh musim dingin menatapnya sendu dari balik jendela kaca.

 _ **You turned out the lights**_

"Jamie!" Sophie memeluk kakaknya dari belakang begitu sang kakak keluar dari kamar.

Jamie terkekeh. "Ada apa, Sophie?"

"Kakak sedingin Jack Frost!" Sophie melepas pelukannya, menatap tajam kepada Jamie. "Kau tidak lupa pakai selimut kan? Udara tadi malam sangat dingin!"

"Tenang saja, aku kebal dingin," ujar Jamie bangga.

"Memangnya kau Jack Frost yang tahan dingin?" Sophie menggeleng kencang. "Kau bukan dirinya."

"Ya, tentu saja." Jamie kembali terkekeh. "Aku bukan tokoh dongeng."

—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hati Jack mencelos.

 _ **Now I'm paralyzed still stuck in that time**_

Bukannya Jack sangat yakin kalau Jamie akan kembali mengingatnya ketika bocah itu sudah menginjak umur dewasa.

Jack hanya terjebak di masa lalu.

Dan dia juga hanya terlalu berharap.

 _ **When we called it love but even the sunsets in paradise**_

.

Belakangan ini, Jamie merasa seperti diteror. Kau tahu? Banyak telepon masuk ke handphone-nya, namun dari sekian banyak telepon itu, tak ada dan tak pernah sekalipun terdengar suara dari yang menelepon.

Hanya ada keheningan.

Dan suara angin musim dingin.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N : My first songfic dan kuharap ini ga buruk2 amat asdfgjhk;skglskd. Ah semoga ga aneh juga :")


End file.
